


From Mari, From Takazu

by draconyx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, idk what else to tag i mean that's basically it ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconyx/pseuds/draconyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao both receive love letters often, but from whom exactly? Who is Mari, and who is Takazu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mari, From Takazu

Midorima opened his school locker and was about to get a book of his that he needed for classes when he realized that once again, there was a neatly folded sheet of paper on top of his things. He got the piece of paper and saw that it was another love letter for him - for Midorima, from Takazu, whoever that was.

It all started a month ago when he first saw a letter for him in his locker. The paper had said things about liking him and being in love with him. Midorima had felt oddly glad to read the letter because someone actually liked him - not that he'd admit if of course. He had told everyone it was waste of time. But the letter didn't really actually mean a lot to him since he had another person he liked in his mind.

When he had told Takao about the letter, he had expected Takao to laugh and tease him or even maybe even tell him congratulations for making a girl fall for him but he had not expected Takao to stay silent and look serious. Takao had merely asked quietly, "What are you going to do with the letter then?"

"I'll throw it," Midorima had replied back then, "It's a waste of paper, honestly."

There was a long, tense silence between them as they continued walking.

"But..." he had added, trying to make Takao say something, "I guess I'm kinda glad I got one."

"Is that so?" Takao had asked in a whisper then, "I wonder how it would feel like to get one."

Midorima had looked at Takao, who had looked back almost immediately. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_. "I doubt I'd get one though!" Takao had suddenly said lightheartedly, laughing. "Way to go, Shin-chan, finally got a girl to actually like you! Though I guess the girl would be such a masochist if she likes you."

Pissed, Midorima had hit him square on the head, but he had sighed, relieved that Takao was back to his original self.

Midorima decided that night that he'd make a letter for Takao. Not just any ordinary letter, but a love letter. He knew by that time that he liked or maybe even loved Takao. He didn't know why he had to fall in love with someone who was so near yet so far, someone who was the opposite of him, someone who would no doubt be straight unlike him, someone who he was sure would never like him back. But their horoscopes were actually compatible, something Midorima noticed the during the time he asked for Takao's horoscope.

While he was writing the letter, he changed his handwriting, though he felt like there was no need for him to do so since his hand was shaking badly, making his handwriting very bad unlike his usual neat one. His heart was beating too fast that he thought it could've exploded. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this in the first place, but later on he concluded that it was because Takao looked like he wanted one too, and Midorima just wanted to see him happy. He just let his emotions flow from his hypothalamus- as he'd like to say instead of heart- to the paper.

By the time he finished writing, it was already half-past midnight and so he went to bed, his last thoughts hoping Takao wouldn't find out that Midorima was actually the one who would send him a love letter. A cheesy one too, not to mention.

The next day, Midorima made sure he was early. When he got to school, he immediately went to Takao's school locker, and making sure no one was around to watch, he slipped the note inside. When the note didn't fall out, he breathed a sigh of relief and headed for his classroom.

During break time, Takao went up to Midorima cheerfully and energetically shouted, "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, I got a letter!" to which Midorima winced at the loud voice.

"Congratulations," Midorima said in his usual monotonous voice. Deep inside, however, he was glad that Takao appreciated it. "From whom do you think it is?"

"It says it's from someone named 'Mari' so I'm assuming it's a girl's name," Takao said with a small frown. Midorima thought Takao's confused face was funny as the said person continued, "But it's an unusual name, don'cha think?"

Midorima merely nodded. He was relieved that he put a codename. He got 'Mari' from his last name, Midorima. He just interchanged the two syllables of 'rima' and got 'mari'. Pretty weird, but Takao wasn't able to decipher who it was so he guessed it was okay for him to use that.

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, he read the letter from Takazu. " _Meet me in the basketball court at seven p.m. I'm going to wait for you,"_  the letter said.

Midorima blinked and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

* * *

**_From Mari, From Takazu_ **

* * *

Takao opened his locker, his heart pounding against his heart as he knew what he'd see inside. "There's another one," he whispered to himself as he found a love letter, neatly placed at the tippy top of his things. It was from Mari, a person who started giving him love since about a month ago.

It all started from a night about the same time he got the letter. One night, when he thought he wanted to confess to a person he loved so much, he decided to make a letter for him. Yes, _him -_ he was gay but who the hell cares? That was his life so he could do whatever he wanted.

He changed his handwriting, making it neater than the usual semi-messy handwriting he had that Shin-chan hated. Speaking of which, he really didn't know how Shin-chan would react! As he stopped writing for a while, he bit his lip and wondered if Shin-chan would even appreciate something as corny as this.

_Your Dearest Admirer, Takazu_., he wrote lastly as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. He got 'Takazu' from his first name and last name. Takao Kazunari. He got the 'taka' and the 'kazu' and combined the two of them and got 'takazu'. Hoping the name wasn't to obvious, he folded the paper as neatly as possible in and placed it in between his notebook inside his bag.

That night, he couldn't really sleep in peace, thinking of different possible expressions of Midorima when he'd get the letter. Would he be happy? Would he even appreciate it? Would he be irritated? Would he just throw it? Would he find out it was Takao who sent him the letter? Thoughts like those filled his mind the whole night, even haunting him in his dreams.

The next day, he woke up early, took a bath quickly, took a piece of toast with him, and set off for school. He found Midorima's school locker and slipped the folded note inside the locker, hoping it wouldn't fall. It fell once, twice, thrice and on the fourth time it didn't fall anymore. "Phew," he whispered, wiping the sweat on his brow and proceeded to look for Shin-chan.

Later on, while they were on the way home after practice, Midorima told him he got a love letter from someone named Takazu. Takao's heart beat uncontrollably, pounding against his rib cage. He wouldn't be surprised if Shin-chan could hear it. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't shake much.

"I'll throw it. It's a waste of paper, honestly," Midorima said. Takao's heart broke. _Of course, Shin-chan doesn't like these kinds of things_ , Takao thought. "But..." Midorima continued later, and Takao caught his breath, "I guess I'm kinda glad I got one."

Takao felt like he could prance around in happiness right then and there. At least Shin-chan liked it somehow. "Is that so?" he asked as he tried his best to not show that he was too happy. A small silence followed then. "I wonder how it would feel like to get one." Takao looked at Midorima just to find Midorima looking at him directly already, and he felt his heart pound loudly. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ "I doubt I'd get one though!" Takao exclaimed with a laugh. _Keep still you hyperactive heart!_ , he thought. "Way to go, Shin-chan, finally got a girl to actually like you! Though I guess the girl would be such a masochist if she likes you."

Midorima hit him square on the head after, and Takao complained, pouting. Even though Takao had to pedal the cart with a certain heavy green-head in it, Takao happily slept in peace that day.

The next day, when he opened his locker, a letter sat on top of his things. It was neatly placed at the very center, like as if someone managed to actually open his locker and placed the letter at the center of his locker. He opened the letter excitedly, hoping it was from Shin-chan, but he decided not to keep his hopes high. And he was right not to- it was from a girl named Mari. Well, he assumed it was from a girl.

He was still happy to get a letter anyway, and so he tried finding Midorima before classes started. He wasn't able to find Midorima though and so decided to just tell him during break time.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, I got a letter!" Takao shouted loudly in Midorima's ear during break time. Shin-chan closed his eyes and winced to which Takao chuckled a little.

"Congratulations," Shin-chan said in his usual monotonous tone, "From whom do you think it is?"

"It says it's from someone named 'Mari' so I'm assuming it's a girl's name," Takao furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Shin-chan questioningly, "But it's an unusual name, don'cha think?"

Shin-chan nodded at him and Takao wondered who this girl was and why she liked him. _The girl must have weird tastes,_ Takao thought. The rest of the break was a bit quiet except for Takao's persistent questions and teasing about the letter he got the day before.

Takao shook his head as he cleared his mind of his thoughts. He then read the letter addressed to him. _I want to meet you at seven in the basketball court later. I'll wait._ , the letter said.

Takao bit his lip, folded the paper and stuffed it in his bag.

* * *

_**MidoTaka** _

* * *

 

"You're staying?" their coach asked.

"Yeah," Takao said, "I'm going to practice!" he grinned.

"I'm staying too," Midorima declared as he let the ball fly gracefully in the air, only to go in the ring without the smallest of sounds.

"Well then," their coach said with a casual shrug, "make sure to lock the gym when you leave okay?"

Midorima nodded while Takao happily said a "yes captain" and they practiced for minutes, fifteen, thirty, then an hour, then another half-hour was added to their practice time, and finally, seven came around. No girl came around but only the two of them stayed there.

The two stopped practicing and took a shower in the locker rooms. Seven fifteen. No one really came. Midorima and Takao both wondered what happened to the one who wrote them letters.

"Hey, Shin-chan, this is weird," Takao said all of a sudden as the two of them sat quietly on one of the bleachers outside.

"Why?" Midorima asked, gulping down a bottle of water even though he was very much refreshed.

"The one who wrote me letters said she wanted to meet me at seven today," Takao frowned, "But it's seven thirty already. She's waaaaay late." Midorima's heart pounded. _He's here_ , he thought.

"Same here," Midorima said in what he thought was a shaky voice, "the one who wrote me letters said she wanted to meet me here at seven." Takao's heart pounded. _He's sitting next to you,_ he thought.

"What if..." Takao mumbled, gulping a bit, "What if he's here?"

Midorima looked at Takao questioningly. "What do you mean, Takao? Do you know who this person is?"

"It's.."

_It's now or never_ , Takao thought.

"It's me, Shin-chan," Takao whispered as he persistently looked at his shoes, blushing horribly.

"I- I don't," Midorima was speechless. His heart was pounding too much. Oha-asa had said that Cancers had the best luck today and damn right he was.

"I'm sorry," Takao said shakily, thinking Shin-chan must've thought he was such a weird freak. "I'll go now." With that, he grabbed his bag and was about to go when-

"Your letter-sender is here too," Midorima said out aloud, standing, "He's here."

Unusual, special green eyes meet the beautiful light blue ones. The silence was very awkward. If a person would look in the gym, they would see two guys, one a green-head with glasses and the other a raven-head who was smaller than the first, who were both red-faced.

"Shin-chan, you don't mean..." Takao trailed off.

"I like you, Takao," Midorima said quickly, a pink tinge starting to appear on his cheeks.

Takao blinked. Then a smile slowly formed on his face.

"What?" Takao asked in a teasing voice, back to his usual self. "I can't hear you, you know," he said although he was quite sure he heard the right words.

Midorima looked away, embarrassed. "I said I like you, you little-!"

Midorima was broken off by Takao, who had ran to him and kissed him. Takao's eyes were wet with tears not because he was sad, but because he was happy. Happy that he was accepted by Shin-chan, happy that he was even loved back!

When they broke apart, Takao was beaming at Midorima, who refused to look at Takao. "Aww, Shin-chan you tsundere," Takao teased to which Midorima grumbled, still red-faced because of their first kiss.

"Should we go home, Mari-chan?~" Takao asked, his happy-go-lucky self back.

"Yeah, we sho- wait, what did you call me?!" Midorima asked, a vein popping on his forehead.

"That's what you wrote, right?" Takao snickered. "Mari-chan!"

"Dammit," Midorima cursed under his breath. "I can't believe this."

Takao took his bag and Midorima took his too. Together, the two walked home, their hands intertwined with each other's.

The next day in school, Takao found a small note in his locker. Midorima also found a small paper on top of his things like the usual.

_I love you. -Mari_

_I love you. -Takazu_

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally made this story back in December 2013 and posted it on another site, but now I'm posting it here because someone told me I should. So if it's horrible, I completely apologize.
> 
> Kudos and comments of all forms are very much loved and appreciated, as always. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
